The wings of enchanted love
by sweetreflection
Summary: A young ellth with nymph perantage is added to the fellowship what will happen? this at first shy but firey girl could change the lives of the fellowship forever weather it be for better or worse is uncertian. in the midst of the war can love blossom? will a pointy eared princling finaly find his true love? rated m just to be safe and probably a mary sue.
1. The stary sky

Lindale raised her bow, the intricket wood grasped in her elegant hand. Vines and blue birds danced around the shaft as she notched an her fingers over the teal and white feathers that graced the ends of her arrows. Stretching the bow until the tension was at its limit. breathing in and out softly with a strong stance and a slightly higher elbow. the elleth aimed at the target present at the end of the clearing. A soft breeze caused her hair tickling the back of her neck and temporarily block Lindale's vision.  
Before she could release the arrow, the ever so graceful steps of another elf met her ears. whipping her head around aiming at the new target. To Lindale's surprise it was lord Elrond.

"Oh...forgive me my lord" her voice lowering as her bow did the same.

"Lindale" lord Elrond began "I need to speak with you" he gestured with his hands for the elleth to follow. She turned on the spot with great speed releasing the tension from her bow and hit the target slightly off center, she once again turned on the spot to follow after the older elf.

They walked through the gardens that graced the outskirts of Riverdale in silence. Each time Lindale passed these gardens she could not take her eyes of the beauty they bestowed upon the Elven city. Finally They reached a flight of stairs leading to lord Elrond's personal library. A pair of dark wooden doors met them at the top of the stairs, one of the delicately designed doors was slightly a jar allowing outsiders a peak at the wonders the private library had to offer. Lord Elrond pushed the door that seemed to have been grown that way, open gesturing for Lindale to enter first. She walked in to the spacious study, it was in the shape of a cross, the first three points were majestic walls of books both new and old many with forgotten or long lost stories. On each wall was a ladder that slid along the selves allowing one to access even the highest shelf. The last point of the room in which lord Elrond was standing was graced by outside balconies covered by cream shear curtains giving the lord or rivendell some privacy, in the centre of this point was a large oak desk covered in discarded books and old maps. He put one hand on the desk and leaned on it ever so slightly. Lindale's eyes left the wondrous room that was her surroundings and met that of lord Elrond's.

"Lindale "he began "I shall get straight to the point, there is a council to be held tomorrow afternoon I wish for you to attend this". He paused as she gave him a confused look.

"What is this council about my lord?"

"The council will include members from all races of middle earth and it is to decide the fate of the one ring."

A small gasp escaped her lips. "Why would you want me there" I asked "Surly there was some one more skilled than I to be apart of this council"

"Nay there is not a more suitable re-presenter of Riverdale and that of the nymphs" lord Elrond gave her a stern but reassuring look.

"Very well my lord, if it is your wish." Lindale bowed her head in respect and understanding. Before the elleth could leave the study lord Elrond's voice sounded in the room "wait, Lindale I request that you wear this to the council" he spoke hopefully as he handed a large box to the elleth.  
Lindale looked at the box lord Elrond had given her, curiously she opened the lid. A beautiful dark royal blue and silver dress graced the inside of the box. Looking up quickly at Elrond a small gasp escaped her lips. "But surely you would want the everningstar to wear such a dress that would compliment her beauty"

Lord Elrond sighed " Lindale, my dear you are as much of a daughter to me as Arwen and your beauty is as fitting for this dress as that of her, however I had this dress made for you and to frame your own beauty, though it seems you are yet to see it. "

"Thank you my lord" Lindale said grinning from ear to ear "I will not let you down at tomorrows council" and with that she gracefully left the study.

Making her way up to her room with her bow, quiver and new dress. She stared at the ceiling which was graced with beautiful engravings of birds and vines running through the wood. Lindale turned the corner and headed up the stairs to a room on the top level in which lord Elrond had given her so she could take of and land easily. Reaching her room she flopped down on the bed and sighed loudly. 'Would a council full of strange males even consider her opinion?' considering it for a while she decided probably not. "I'm just going to have to work on that"

"Work on what?" Lindale flipped her head around and saw non other than Gandalf at her door.

"Gandalf!" she jumped up and nearly knocked the wizard over in her attempts to hug him. "Long time no see."

"ah, your strange use of words hasn't failed you after all child" he replied hugging her warmly.

"I assume that you have been invited to the secret council m child" he gestured towards the dress still in the box.

"You would be correct Gandalf and I assume you have been invited as well" a cheeky grin spreading across her fair features.

"Of course, but I believe you still have not answered my question little one" he raised one eyebrow

"Do not worry Gandalf I was only thinking out loud"

"Very well then I shall see you at the council tomorrow, farewell Lindale." the elderly wizard turned and left the room.

"See you Gandalf" Elwin called after him.

Lindale let out a long deep sigh 'Tomorrow shall be interseting, but i belive its time to stretch.' she walked over to the balcony, removed her cloak and stood apon the marble railing. A soft shower of teal sparkels rained over the young female and a pair of beautiful pearl white wings with teal tips graced her back. The wind gentely ruffled her primary flight feathers sending a tickelish sensation down her back. Casting a hand out into the night, a warm current assecnded into the sky. With out another moments hesitation the elleth stepped of the balconey snaping her wings out to catch the current soaring upwards the familure wind danced around the elegent and magical being. Coasting on the currents for a while around the boarders of rivendale Lindale was faintly aware of someone watching her. Shrugging it off she continued her childish play in the sky.

OoO Legolas's pov OoO

"Legolas" came Aragons voice smashing through the prince's train of thought.

"Hmm?" he couldnt drag his eyes away from the sky there was something that baffaled him about the night sky in rivendale, it had a more magical aura to it than any other place on middle earth.

Aragon sighed "whats on your mind _mellon nin_" (my friend) Legolas turned to look at is friend but something in the sky behind aragon caught his attention.

"Aragon!" was all he could manage as he pointed to something in the sky." A winged being is flying around the skys of rivendale."

"Ah. It seems you have spotted Lindale, she is an elf like you but she posseses Nymph linarige explained Aragon.

Lindale? Lindale is elvish for music

"Yes she has a rather interesting talent for music, but i belive its getting late i will see you at the counsil tomorrow. _tenna' tul' re_, _quel du mellon nin"_ (untill tomorrow, good night my friend.)

"uma, quel du mellon nin"

(yes, good night my friend.)

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. The eventful council

Authors note: Sorry guys I tryed my best to get this up as soon as possible but with work and a new addition to the family its been difficult to get time to write. I apologise. Thank you so much for reading but with out further delay heres the story you came to read.  
(ps I do not own Lord of the Rings I only own Lindale and Requel.)

Legolas laid out on the grass and watched the nymph dance through the sky playfully, quietly sighing to himself. 'I wounder what it would be like to fly'. He continued to whatch her untill the nymph tired and disapeard inside a great hall, a few moments later she took of again landing on the balconey of the tallest tower in rivendells palace. Her feet lightly landing on the marble railing that graced the borders of the balconey. A shower of teal sparkels eraseing all trace of the wings from her back as she dissapeared into the room. Once again sighing Legolas got up and made his way throught the intricet gardens of rivendale to the room he had been given to use during his stay. Drowserly the mirkwood prince striped of his tunic and leggings and colapsed onto the bed.

OoO lindaleOoO

Lindale had a strange feeling that she was being watched the entire time she was in the sky, not being able to find the sorce of the feeling she landed apon the steps of a large hall. Going inside bearing wings and all she found Aragon reading an elvish book in the corner.

"Why do you bear your wings my friend?"

"To cool them down from flight. What troubles you _mellon nin_ ?she replyed cooly rustening her flight feathers.

"Nay nothing troubles me Lindale I was just thinking to myself of recent events."

It was then that Lindale noticed heavy foot falls entering the room, she remained still it was far to soon to transform, the heat still raidating from her extened wings.

A man of the north entered the great hall, his walk showing him to be of the race of men. He gazed apon the Painting of isildor cutting the ring off the dark lord sauron. After a moment or two he noticed he was not alone and stumbeled backwards apon seeing Lindales wings. He unsheathed his sword and advanced apon Lindale. Aragon knew not to interfere Lindale could take care of herself and sure enough she did.

"Man of the north do not point that weapon at me, I am no beast." she began to get irritated as the man did not backdown.

That is fooly for you can only be a beast as no elf, man or dwarf carries wings let alone of avian decent.

It is you that speak folly for you do not know the races that have come to pass befor your mear time in this world. I am a nymph not a beast now lower your weapon or I will have to do it for you! Lindales voice remained calm but held the power and authority that borimir did not understand.

He looked over to Aragon. Who silently told him to remove his weapon. He reluctantly sheathed his sword. "You may have the man from the south fooled but you will not fool me you beast in descise". With that he hurried out of the great hall knocking the handle of anduril off its resting place. Aragon moved from his place in the corner and placed the sworded back in its rightful place. he turned and looked to Lindale who had calmed down.

"Do not listen to his words Lindale they are not true."

"I know aragon, good night I am weary from my earlyer flight, untill tomorrow my friend. Lindale took of returning to her room to prepared for the next day. She was now hanging the dress lord elrond gave her on the back of her wardrob door she had her quiver, bow, throwing knives and her sword called eagle leaned up against the wall near her bed. Lindale double checked that her trusty dagger was undr her pillow and proceeded to change into a sleeping gown. By this time the young nymph climbed wearily into her bed peacefully falling to sleep wondering what may come of tomorrows counsil.

Lindale was startled awake by someone shaking her gently. "My lady!, my lady! you must get up or you will be late."

"ughh! five more minutes Requel" Lindale rolled over and smothered herself in blankets and pillows.

"My lady you have already slept till the afternoon the council will begin in an hour! you must geet up!" Requel, Lindales best friend and maid yanked the blankets away from her.

"fine! im getting up stop taking my blankets"

"Oh stop whining its not like there isnt a hot bath waiting for you in your wash room." She said as she threw the blankets back at the nymph who was yet to emerge from the pile.

Finaly she got up and made her way to the wash room striping her clothing and jumping in. Lindale washed her hair with the rose shampoo that lady galadriel gave her from lorien since Lindale had taken a liking to it so much. She used a caramel butter soap to clean the rest of her body. As the water in the bath grew cold Requel handed her a towle and helped her put on the dress lord elrond gave her.

"He's right you know" said Requel " You do look amazing in this dress not even Arwen could pull it off like you do, no offence to Arwen"

Examining herself in the mirror Lindale's dress was a deep royal blue with dimonds encrusted in the fabric, a silver trimming lined the neck line which was low in a rounded shape. The sleeves were tight around her shoulders and elbow and flared out at the ends once agian with silver trimming, Embroided feathers of silver decorated the bodice and the skirt was slightly gathered in the middle as a peice of silver matherial acted as a sash and hung in the center of the dress. Lindlale smiled to herself she did look good in this dress but decided not to voice her opinion.

Requel gestured for Lindale to sit so she could braid her hair. Her quick nimble fingers making short work of Lindale's glossy black curls.

"What trobles you my friend?"

Lindale sighed " I do not think people will take me seriously at this council Requel, I fear they will brush of my comments just because I am female"

"Shame on them. It would be very unwise to do so, you are mostly never wrong when a matter of great importance is bought up My lady" Requel fastened the end of the braid with a peice of twine and began working flowers into the braid.

"That doesnt change there willingness to listen to me" she sighed again and stood examing herself in the mirror. Requel had pulled her hair into a braid that ended halfway down her head leaving half of her hair free, the ends halting just below her waist. She had also weaved tiny blue and white flowers into her braid. bringing out the flecks of blue in her teal eyes.

Requel fasteded the nymphs bluebird neclace around her neck and stood back to examin her. "there you are ready, now go! befor you are late." she said pushing her friend out of the door.

Lindale walked quickly down the halls and stairs untill she reached the beautiful courtyard where a large number of chairs were placed in a semi circle. To one side of the semi circle was a larger more ornate chair prosumably for Lord Elrond. Apon her arival there were a few others already seated the man from the night befor, Aragon, the elves of Mirkwood and some elves of Rivendale. Lindale took her seat next to Aragon and studyed the rest of the council. The man from the north had dark gold hair that reached his jaw line and a rough beard apon his face, he carried the same sword on his belt that he used to assult her last night. Noticing her judging eyes he glared at her. Glaring back Lindale moved on to the leader of the Mirkwood elves he was handsome with beautiful long blonde hair that was pulled back in the style of a warrior showing of his delicatly pointed ears. Looking into his eyes were the bluest and most amazing irises she had ever seen. He was indeed quite a handsome elf. Lindales thoughts were interupted as the Dwarves Gandalf and a small hobit entered the council followed by Lord Elrond.

The dwarves took there seat inbetween the Mirkwood elves and the man of the north, Gandalf and the hobit took a seat each on the other side of the rivendale elves.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom. Bring forth the Ring Frodo," the hobit steped up and placed the ring on the circular pedistood in the midle of the council.

Lindale looked at the small band of gold that held so much evil and distruction. It looked to have an aura of black surounding it. looking up all she noticed the rest of the council to have auras of blue the elves had white and the man from the south had a dark blue which puzzeled lindale untill he stood and spoke.

"In a dream," he paused untill he had everyones atention "I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand." He rose now, "Isildur's Bane is found."

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted.

dark clouds apeared through out the sky as gandalf stood.  
_"Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul,ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."_

("One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.")

Lindale clutched her ears as most of the Elves did, the sound bringing on a terible headach losing all her strength to maintain an elf like apearance a shower of teal sparkels desended apon the nymph revealing her pearl and teal wings to the whole council.

All but Lord Elrond, Gandalf,Legolas and Aragon looked apon lindale like an orc at a wedding.

"We can not weild the ring, none of us can!" she pointed out to the man from the north who was clearly swayed by the rings calls.

"Only the dark lord can control the ring" finished Aragon.

" And what would a beast and a mear ranger no of this matter?

Legolas jumped up " He is no mear ranger he is Aragon son of Arthorn, and Lindale is no beast she is one of the last Nyphms.

Lindale clenched and unclench her fists trying to calm herself, a thought occured to her how did this elf know of her true identity only a handful of people in all middle earth new.

"havo dad legolas" said Aragon

(sit down legolas)

Lindales mind went into over drive and the words arounder fell apon def ears as she despratly tried to get her power undercontrol, not even the rings calls could reach her ears. Gandalfs words snaped her out of her trance.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." he patted the young hobbits head and stood behind him.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn made his way to Frodo and kneeled before him. "You have my sword."

"..and my bow" said Legolas.

"..and my axe!" roared the youngest looking dwarf.

" I give my life and abilitys to you Frodo, I am yours to comand." Lindale bowed down infront of the young hobbit her wings pulled up so the white tips didnt touch the ground.

Borromir looked apon lindale with discust "A woman should be busy cleaning something, you will not survive this journey. beast!

Lindales anger finaly boiled over Borromir saw her eye colour change from a light teal to a very dark almost black teal blue flames danced dangrousely around the center. Just the glare she sent him could make a grown man cry. She turned her head ever so slightly never taking her eyes of Borromir.

"Gandalf" she said

The wizard nodded and with the slightest distrbance in the air Lindale was in the sky she took off like a lightning bolt. Borromir looked around no one else it seems was against the beast going.

He sighed heavily "Very well if this is the will of the council, gondor will see it done.

"A fellowship of ten" said Lord Elrond "you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring"


	3. From feathers to armor

**OK, before you kill me I'm sorry i just started uni and frankly all hell broke lose updates will probably be slow idk depends on work and uni. please review i want to know what you think and if there's anything you want to happen etc but please no flames its inapropriate. the more you review the more chapters you get and the faster you get them. **

**disclaimer, I do not own lord of the rings all i own is Requel and Lindale**

* * *

Lindale landed at the entrance to the stables and ran inside to the very back stall. The pain in head traveled down to her wings as she collapsed in amongst the hay.

"Lindale!" called Gandalf frantically. He had followed her to the stables and found his fears to be true. The nymph was indeed about to shed her feathers. Aragon and Legolas followed buy Lord Elrond entered the stable.

"What ails her?"

"She's about to shed her feathers Legolas" Aragon replied

"Aragon!" called Gandalf "Fetch some blankets, warm water and towels please." Aragon raced out of the stable and disappeared. Legolas looked down at Lindale; she was curled up in a ball her wings fully extended. Blood began to soak her white feathers. Legolas looked up at Gandalf in alarm.

"Legolas! Calm her! Aragon bring them here." said Gandalf.

Legolas went into the stall and held the trembling nymph stroking her hair and whispering calming words to her. Gandalf began to clean her wings. Her plumage began to fall out as Gandalf and Aragon cleaned her wings.

"Legolas stay there, everyone else out of the stall" ordered Gandalf. "What ever you do, do not let go of her Legolas!"

Lindale cringed as all her feathers were expelled from her wings and beautiful new featheres replaced the old ones. The color had changed from mostly white with teal tips, to a bright teal with white and silver flecks. Lindale's shed feathers cluttered the stall. Aragon closed the door to the stall preventing any feathers from escaping. He knew what Lindale did with her feathers.

"Lindale?" asked Legolas "Are you ok?"

"How do you know my name?" Lindale glared at the prince.

"Aragon told me, we saw you flying last night." Lindale glared over at Aragon.

"Stop your fretting Lindale he's the prince of Mirkwood I trust him with my life."

She looked back at the man that had managed to calm her "_Saesa omentien lle" _(pleasure meeting you) " you may know my name, but i do not know yours"

"Oh, forgive me" Legolas stumbled slightly on his words "my name is Legolas son of Thranduil. It's a pleasure to meet you to My lady." he bent down and kissed Lindale's hand.

"Please do not call me my lady for I am not a lady" she asked politely

"Very well although i disagree, you handled boromir well"

Lindale inhaled sharply as pained look spread across her face and titanium armour in a bright polished silver graced each feather.

"Gandalf! What's happening?"

Oh my dear it looks as if the valar have blessed you. I have heard of nymphs producing armor during dangerous times, although it is very rare.

Aragon piped up "Lindale perhaps you should rest, I believe lord Elrond is planning a party for tomorrow night and I'm willing to bet he wants you to perform."

Lindale nodded standing unsteadily on her feet

"Let me help you" asked Legolas

"Thank you, but I will manage." she replied feeling slightly angry that they treated her like a fragile item. After a few unsteady steps she left the stables shouting thank you over her shoulder.

Lindale got to the second flight of stairs completely exhausted she collapsed on the floor right in front of her guardians' feet. Puzzled the lord of rivendale bent down to examine her. He sighed heavily; Lindale had managed to fall asleep on the floor which is quite common for the nymph. Elrond recalled the first time it had happened and the maids had thought she was ill. Smiling apon the memory of the young and innocent nymph he now carried. He pulled back the covers of her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night my child" he said upon kissing her forehead and exiting the room.

* * *

The next morning the halls of the last homely house were alive with a buzz, there was to be a farewell party for the fellowship. Lindale graced everyone with her presence early and requel whisked her off to the ball room.

"I'm sorry my lady but lord Elrond wishes you to practice."

"I know its ok requel."

Upon entering the ball room there where maids running around putting up decorations, setting tables and preparing the flower arrangements. Lindale felt better that she had an audience. Making her way to the slightly raised platform where she often sung, she began in an enchantic voice a song of hope.

May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home

_Mornie utúlie_ (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
_Mornie alantie_ (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to blind the sun

_Mornie utúlie_ (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
_Mornie alantie_ (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now.

How was that? Lindale asked requel

Amazing Lindale I do not know why lord Elrond insists you practice.

Maybe he jealous? Lindale questioned sending requel into a fit of laughter, Lindale found herself joining in.

* * *

Hurry, hurry! You must prepare for the festivities Lindale or you will be late and lord Elrond will not have that!

**please remember to review thanks guys :D**


End file.
